Waiting
by xXtricky213Xx
Summary: Kurapika is sick of waiting for Leorio to make up his mind, so he gives him some encouragement. LeoPika / Leorio x Kurapika So I made it a full story...
1. Chapter 1

Leorio was taken back by the statement, "Hey, I told you before! I'm a teenager!" He yelled, dropping his suitcase onto the wooden floor.

There was a smirk on the Kurta's lips before turning to face him. The burning scarlet from his eyes the only thing brighter than the moon shining through the window of the room. The elder wasn't sure why his friend donned only his tank top and usual pants rather than the rest of his tradition garb, but itdefinitely wasn't a bad sight.

Before he knew what was happening, Kurapika jumped toward him. He tried to dodge, but the smaller male had grabbed his shoulder and hoisted himself up onto his shoulders. Leorio was frozen in shock; he didn't know what to do. He knew that the blond was much stronger than him in the form of Nen, so his own physical strength was nothing.

"But I wonder how old you _really_ are…" The Kurta practically purred, running his fingers through his hair as his legs wrapped around the doctor's neck.

"Nngk…" The brunet choked out, holding as still as he could.

Leorio gasped as he felt him change his position so he faced him, loosening his legs so his knees were hooked onto his shoulders. The blond could practically feel the heat radiating from his friend's face, the blush rather prominent.

"K-Kurapika…Y-Your eyes…" The older male trembled, he knew from the Kurta himself that their people's eyes only turn scarlet when they're feeling deeply passionate or frightened, and the younger was definitely not frightened.

"Sometimes, I even wonder if the ladies are the only ones to catch your eye…" He smiled softly, his tone seeming almost teasing.

The blond traced his fingers up the older's neck, feeling his pulse, noting how nervous he was with a small smirk.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm completely stra-" He was cut off.

"Don't lie to me, Leorio." Kurapika said firmly.

The sound of his name on the Kurta's lips sent shivers up his spine.

"I've seen the way you look at me, the way you speak to me," The smaller male traced his friend's lips, leaning in and brushing his own against his ear, " The way you react…"

He grinned as he felt the man shiver again and nearly losing balance. The blond breathed out a soft sigh, moving back and hanging off the doctor with just his knees. He put his hands behind his head, chuckling as he heard a soft whine.

"What's up with you tonight..?" The brunet gulped, this wasn't at all like his friend. He was always conservative and cold, nothing at all like he was acting. Did it have something to do with his eyes? No, Kurta's eye are only tied to emotions, they don't cause them.

"I simply got sick of waiting." Kurapika glanced up at his friend who was doing his best to just stare at his face. "I'm a very patient guy Leorio, but I can't wait forever…"

"Waiting for what?" The doctor looked back up, staring holes at the wall opposite of him.

He felt the blond slide down, grabbing his shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist. He was frozen in place, trying not to move, trying to calm himself.

"For you." He purred, capturing his friend's lips in a soft kiss.

It was quick, but enough to make the man breathless. He felt the weight and warmth leave his body as he opened his eyes. Kurapika was already halfway to the door, his back to him.

"I'm still waiting Leorio," He glanced back at him with eyes burning deeply, "Make up your mind before I decide I'm wrong."

And with that, he was gone. The room dark and cold like it was before his friend came in. The brunet sighed, taking a moment to calm himself before picking his suitcase back up and walking out.

He really needed the Kurta to stop sneaking up on him.


	2. Chapter 2

This is what happened before the 1st Chapter

The sun was setting, washing the buildings in soft oranges and reds. The fruit stands were just closing up and restaurants beginning to fill as the dinner-rush started. Birds chirped quietly as the wind hardly blew, everything about the scene was warm and welcoming. A pair walked down the cobble path, talking among themselves.

"It's nice to finally have a break…" The taller sighed out happily, staring at the burning sky.

"I admit I needed this…" The shorter played with the strap of his shoulder bag.

The two had been to Hell and back the past few months, neither of them wanted to speak about it. It was too much of a drain on their energy and it could turn into bickering with a simple misspoken word, so they pushed it to the back of their minds until they were ready to deal with it again.

"I wonder where Gon and Killua are…" the blond looked up at his companion, taking him by surprise judging by the blush on his cheeks.

"I called them before we landed, they said they'd be a day or two late but they'd make it." He yawned, stretching a bit to cover the blush.

"Leorio, want to pick up a few groceries before going to the house?" The kurta pointed to a small shop on a corner.

The two had rented a house for the month. It was much easier than spending the time in a stuffy hotel room and thanks to the blond's new job, he could afford it. But it didn't come with room service, so they had to make their own food.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot we're in a cabin, sure." The aspiring doctor took the lead to the store with his friend on his heels.

They grabbed a few necessary items such as milk, eggs, meat, various fruits and vegetables, along with sweets for when their other friends arrived. After paying and making their way to the cabin, groceries in hand, Kurapika was stopped by a woman.

"I love your outfit, did you make it yourself?" She admired his vest.

The smaller male hesitated, "I did."

"It's Kurta Clan-inspired, no?" She smiled, "May I?" She reached toward him.

He allowed her to touch the fabric, examine it. She did so with sharp eyes, looking over every thread. When the blond became visibly uncomfortable, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I study old cultures and languages, your appearance just caught my eye is all." She grinned at him, "I love learning of the Kurta, they were a fascinating people."

"I know." He smiled sadly at her, before he could say another word, Leorio put his arm around him and squeezed his shoulder.

"'Pika, we should really get going." The brunet urged.

Kurapika nodded and bid farewell to the woman. When they were out of eyesight, Leorio loosened his grip on his friend's shoulder.

"That woman posed no threat Leorio, I could sense it in her aura." The blond sighed.

The med student sighed back, "I just didn't like the way she was looking at you, like she was going to eat you…"

"That was fascination, you stare at me the same way." The kurta snorted, picking up his pace.

It was nightfall when the two arrived at their cabin. It was small, but it wasn't cramped. There was a small living room/kitchen and one bathroom, the bedrooms were on opposite sides. The two didn't mind sharing a room since there were at least two beds this time, they didn't speak of last time.

They turned on the TV for some background noise as they put the food away, Kurapika was in charge of dinner tonight so he left a few things out as Leorio excused himself to take a shower. The meal was simple rice with fried pork, that was all he had the energy to make for now.

"Yo." The kurta glanced behind him to see a clean Leorio drying his hair with only sweatpants on, "Your turn."

"After dinner." He smiled, handing his friend a plate before sitting on the sofa and focusing on the news.

The two ate in silence, grumbling at how messed up the world was currently. Leorio had to switch channels before he became too wrapped up in it, giving up his plate to his friend as he returned to the kitchen.

"I call bed furthest from the window." Kurapika called before going into the bathroom.

When he returned, he was in his purple tank top and white training pants. His hair was still dripping, but he was too tired to dry it again. He caught the older male staring at him, an ever so slight blush on his cheeks.

"I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late." The kurta smile softly, retreating to the room.

That was two days ago, it was quiet then. Now the blond had two screaming kids jumping around the room, hyped up on sugar. But all he did was smile and continue reading his book, they weren't hurting anyone. They were all showered and in pajamas so he let them burn their energy.

"Killua! That isn't fair!" Gon whined as his friend wedged himself in the corner of the ceiling.

"It's totally fair, you can jump 10 times his height!" The white-haired boy laughed.

"Inside voices." Kurapika hushed them softly, flipping a page.

"Sorry…" The youngest looked down.

"Sorry, _mom_ ," Killua rolled his eyes, but complied.

The Kurta glanced at them as they whispered fiercely at one another, it wasn't quite what he meant, but he enjoyed the quiet for as long as it lasted. Which was about ten minutes, ending when Leorio had come back.

"Anyone order Burgers?" He grinned.

"I'd have assumed a doctor would know how unhealthy fast food is…" Kurapika smirked at him, watching as the two children tackled him to get to their food.

"Yeah, well it's easier than cooking…" He laughed a bit, blushing.

After finishing his own food, Kurapika stood and stared down at the brunet. "Leorio, I must speak to you once you're finished."

"Why not talk now?" Gon smiled.

"Yeah?" The eldest agreed.

"I must speak to you alone." He said before going into their room.

The brunet gulped, wondering what he meant. The two children nudged their elbows into each other, grinning and smirking at the man.

"Someone's in trouble with mom…" Killua snickered, earning a smack on the back of the head.


	3. Chapter 3

I have a headcanon that Killua calls Kurapika "mom" because he understands their group dynamic and because he's the closest thing to a mom he has since his real mother is abusive, but he'll never admit he means it sincerely. You can't convince me otherwise.

Kurapika had acted like the whole act never happened when Leorio walked out after him. He tried to ignore it, but brought it up before they went to sleep. The Kurta automatically shot him down, saying he had no idea what he was talking about. He was beginning to think he imagined the whole thing. Or maybe Kurapika really didn't remember… No, he could tell by the way he made that not-so-innocent face…

When morning approached, Leorio found all three of his friends in the kitchen. The blond was laughing as he made eggs with the two others making pancake batter, getting more of it on themselves than in the bowl.

"I'd really like to eat a pancake rather than smoosh it all over my face." Leorio joked, pulling on Gon's cheek.

"Good morning." The Kurta sent him a smile.

"Guess old people need more sleep." Killua smirked as he wiped the mix off his face and flicked it at the eldest.

The med student grumbled something about being "only 21" as he walked to the bathroom to clean up.

"I knew you weren't a teenager…" Kurapika grinned softly, making the man stop in his tracks and glance back.

The blond's eyes flashed a burning red before he blinked and they were back to normal as the two kids handed him what was left of the pancake batter. Leorio had to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Mom, Gon was wondering if we could go swimming but is too afraid to ask you because he knows you don't like nudity." Killua said as fast as he could before the younger could protest.

The Kurta looked down at them, shocked. "I don't mind people showing skin as long as what's important is covered." He watched as Gon's nervous expression became hopeful.

"So can we?" He asked, clasping his hands together in a pleading manner.

"I don't see why not." He smiled softly at him, going back to making breakfast.

Once Leorio was out of the shower, they all sat down and ate. Kurapika let the boys explain their plans to the man and tell them what they found while exploring the other day. When they finished their food, the Kurta told them to shower before they went out. They complied, muttering that they were just going to get dirty anyway.

"I didn't know you could swim." Leorio tried to make conversation as they washed the dishes.

"You never asked. But I won't be swimming, I don't mind other people showing their skin, but I won't show mine." He said simply, handing him the last plate to dry.

"I don't know why I expected different…" The man smiled.

"Because you want me to." Kurapika smirked back at him as he walked back to their room.

What was up with him? Why was he acting so… _flirtatious_? Leorio couldn't handle that along with what happened last night. And a betraying image of Kurapika shirtless was not helping. He shouldn't be feeling these…feelings!

As they waited for the kurta to get out of the shower, the three friends sat in the living room and continued planning out their day. They were going to wander the shops, get lunch, swim, then head back to the house and change before going to dinner since it was Leorio's turn to cook tonight.

When the blond got out, he was wearing his usual training outfit with his tabard in his arms as he dried his hair with a towel. Leorio was wearing a simple, blue shirt and white pants while the two youngest wore matching tank tops and swimming shorts. They all agreed on plans and set out once Kurapika finished getting dressed.

Wandering the shops was fun to say the least, Gon and Killua kept finding really interesting weapons and trinkets. The group only received a few glances, but mainly because of how Leorio would yell at the two boys when they touched something dangerous and saying how hurt they could get.

"Okay _dad_ …" Killua waved him off, "Complain to mom, he isn't worried."

This earned a soft laugh from the blond as he shook his head softly and continued looking through a box of pins. He caught the man staring at him more than once, giving him a small smile every time he did. Each smile earned a blush which earned a laugh.

Once they finished their little shopping spree, Gon had ended up with a few new fishing hooks, Killua had several pastries, Leorio had an antique medicine bottle, and Kurapika had three new books. The group had settled in a small diner, eating a quick lunch before going swimming.

"I heard there's a small cove where the water is so clear that you can see all the way through it!" Gon was beaming, "I got directions from a nice old woman, and she said there are usually a lot of kids there so maybe we can make a few new friends."

That made Killua bristle, glaring at his plate as he grumbled, "Yeah sure…"

Kurapika smiled at his obvious jealously, "That'd be nice, but don't forget who you came here with." He sipped at his drink, glancing up at him.

Once they paid, they set off to find the cove. It was rather easy to find, groups of all ages were there having fun. The two older boys waved the kids off to play as they set up in a shaded area. They laid out a blanket and settled down next to each other, watching as their two friends jumped and splashed each other.

"I didn't expect this place to be so packed!" Leorio exclaimed as he leaned back on his hands.

"Gon did say it was a popular spot for the locals." Kurapika smiled as he picked a book to start reading.

"I guess." The man chuckled before it got caught in his throat.

The blond had laid back, his head resting on his leg as he began to read. It wasn't supposed to make him nervous, it wasn't supposed to feel intimate. Hell, the two had shared a bed before! Why did this make him nervous? The answer was simple.

It was Kurapika.

When the two had first met, the Kurta was uncomfortable with contact of any kind. He got punched when he had hugged him! Leorio was such a touchy-feely kind of guy though; he was always placing a hand on his shoulder or back, even leg if he had enough courage. At first the blond would jerk away from him, then it became just tensing up, then he started to lean into them and engaging contact himself…like now.

"Oi, get a room!" He jerked up to see Killua calling out to them as Gon laughed.

Leorio let the blush stay on his cheeks once he noticed the Kurta shrink at the comment. Not even 3 days ago he was all over him and even…no, not going to think about it. This was Kurapika. His best friend, who was also a guy.

He looked down to see the shorter male looking up at him with those burning eyes, making his blush more prominent. He shot his head up, burning holes at the horizon. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize he was playing with the kurta's hair or that it was getting dark until the blond had moved his hand and sat up, calling to the boys that it was time to go.

"Okay mom!" Killua called back, giving a genuine smile. He quickly turned it into a smirk, but it didn't go unnoticed by his dark-haired friend. He narrowed his eyes at him in warning, "What?"

"I'm glad you found a mom, too…" Gon smiled softly at him, "Like Mito-san…" He looked down, playing with the strings of his shorts.

"W-whatever, he's just really like a mom…" The white-haired boy blushed, looked away as they walked back to their other friends.

Dinner was full of laughs and stories. It had been a while since the last time all four of them were together and it was nice to actually catch up without having a mission or training to do. He really should have been focusing on the stories and jokes, but Leorio could only stare at the blond with all the memories they had together running through his head.


End file.
